Black Frost
Character Synopsis Black Frost is a recurring demon in the series. Hoping to become as powerful as the "King", Jack Frost stumbles upon the Satan Magatama. Ingesting it made him transform into Black Frost. Black Frost would later take over Kabukicho Prison long after the Mizuchi jailer has been vanquished (specifically, after the failed ritual intended to summon Mara), and proceeds to freeze the facility, declaring himself Great Emperor and taking several Jack Frosts as his subordinates. Character Statistics Tiering: 2-A Verse: 'Shin Megami Tensei '''Name: '''Black Frost '''Gender: '''Male '''Age: '''Unknown, likely Undefinable (Demons are naturally born in a world without Time or Space, beyond past, present and future) '''Classification: '''Snow Spirit, Demon, Evil Jack Frost '''Special Abilities: '''Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Abstract Existence (Demons exist as thought forms and are akin to living ideals percieved by humanity. Jack Frost specifically embodies Snow), Acausality (Paracausality; Demons are naturally born in a world beyond time and do not perceive it linearly, being completely unaffected by the collapse of the multiverse across past, present and future), Non-Corporeal (As a Demon, Jack Frost is not a physical being, and is a thought-form made of pure information and data), Immortality (Types 1, 3, 4 and 8. Can return to The Axiom to reform indefinitely), Regeneration (High-Godly. Capable of regenerating after being erased from nonexistence alongside the entire multiverse across past, present and future), Ice Manipulation (His deep connection to snow allows Jack Frost to use Ice-Based Attacks, in addition to other winter themed abilities), Reality Warping, Space-Time Manipulation (Demons of Black Frost’s caliber are capable of maintaining the existence of the very concept of time across infinity, and of overwriting universes and their past and future with new ones containing different laws. Scaling from Polaris, who is capable of rewinding and administrating time on a multiversal scale, affecting even voids of complete nothingness which consume concepts and ideas), Matter Manipulation, Soul Manipulation (Demons are capable of destroying souls with normal attacks, as well as absorbing them and collecting the populations of entire cities to turn them into energy), Life and Death Manipulation, Causality Manipulation, Fate Manipulation (Far superior to the likes of the Norns, whose influence over Time and Fate bounds even Demons who exist beyond all of space and time), Conceptual Manipulation (Scaling from lesser entities capable of administrating all concepts that comprise the world and define it's past, present and future as if they were merely Information on a computer program), Void Manipulation (Characters far weaker than Metatron can completely destroy beings of nothingness with nothing but normal attacks, and control the primordial void of nothingness that consumes and erases everything that comes in contact with it, even concepts and the Information that comprises reality), Statistics Amplification / Reduction (Increases defense with Rakukaja, Increases Ice magic by 25% with Ice Pleroma, Increases Agility with Sukukaja, Inflicts Mute stats with Tango of Dispelling, Increases Magical Power by 2.5 with Mind Charge, Negates debuffs with Dekunda), Empathic Manipulation (Capable of inflicting the status of happy onto an opponent), Mind Manipulation (Makes enemies Panic with Pulinpa), Levitation, Energy Manipulation, Resurrection, Healing (Recovers a moderate amount of damage with Mediarama, Removes Sleep / Illusion with Patra, Dispels Confusion / Fear / Rage with Me Patra),Teleportation, Forcefield & Attack Absorption (Reduces Fire damage with Resist Fire, Drains fire attacks with Fire Drain 'Destructive Ability: Multiverse Level+ '(Canonically defeated Metatron, who‘s an immensely powerful fragment of YHVH. Superior to Ouroboros Maia, who exists as the embodiment of both infinity and eternity on a 4th dimensional scale. Comparable to End-Game Demifiend, Who fought and killed Kagutsuch, also causing the destruction of The Amala Network) 'Speed: Immeasurable (As a demon, is a native of the expanse, which transcends the space, time and causality of the multiverse). Omnipresent across Space and Time (Black Frost and demons like him are eternal beings who exist simultaneously throughout all of time) Lifting Ability: Immeasurable (Demons, exist as higher-dimensional entities of pure information, are not bound by the conventional laws of physics.) Striking Ability: Multiversal+ ' 'Durability: Multiverse Level+ ' 'Stamina: Infinite Range: '''At least '''Multiversal+ Intelligence: Average. '''Rather playful, fickle and childlike, and can also be quite arrogant. '''Weaknesses: '''None Notable ' Other Attributes '''List of Equipment: '''Comp. '''Notable Attacks/Techniques:' * Ice Breath: '''Jack Frost attacks an opponent through using ice-based breath to freeze an opponent * '''Bufu: '''An ice spell that attacks an opponent with ice Others '''Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Games Category:Shin Megami Tensei Category:Demons Category:Spirits Category:Fairies Category:Tyrants Category:Kings Category:Rulers Category:Higher Dimensional Being Category:Males Category:Abstract Beings Category:Ice Users Category:Electricity Users Category:Air Users Category:Attack Reflection Users Category:Non-Corporeal Beings Category:Regenerators Category:Acausal Beings Category:Mind Users Category:Stat Amplification Users Category:Emotion Controllers Category:Stat Reduction Users Category:Energy Manipulators Category:Ressurection Users Category:Barrier Creation Users Category:Healers Category:Matter Manipulators Category:Soul Manipulators Category:Fate Users Category:Void Users Category:Conceptual Control Category:Causality Manipulators Category:Immortals Category:Reality Warpers Category:Space Benders Category:Law Manipulators Category:Time Benders Category:Life Users Category:Death Users Category:Information Manipulators Category:Tier 2